Born to serve
by TheDarkQueen24
Summary: Rachel was born to serve and Quinn has been brought up to believe everyone that is under her is only there to be used. When the pair are chosen to be together secrets and harsh lessons will be learnt. This will deal with abuse and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is something that came in to my head and wouldn't leave. Sorry for any mistakes and I don't own any of characters or Glee it's self obviously. Please let me know what you think and if it's any good thanks.**

Mckinley High was not like other schools, this was a place for people born into a life were you either owned someone or you were owned, They don't tell you that but we all know from day one who is on top and who are meant to be at they'er feet. Unfortunately for me I was born to "Serve" as they put it so I'm in different lessons along with the rest of the students in my place. We do get to learn things like maths, English and other such important things that by law we all have the right to learn, the big different is that we have to learn how to behave, when to speak and how to look after someones every need, we'er all read rules on what counts as acceptable behaviour on both parts. I hate that fact that someone would have control over me, on what I said and did, my only wish is that it would be someone gently that wouldn't hurt or use me. Not everyone that was lucky enough to be higher than me would treat their company as well as they should.

Normally a bond would be built in school when both students become sixteen, they would chose two people that would then have two years in which they would learn how to act with each other and how this new relation between them would be like in the real world. Both will have to follow the teaching they've learnt, people who are "owned" must eat with their new miss/master, I've seen people sat on the floor at lunch waiting for permission to get food.

I walked down the hall to my locker I felt someone shove me hard in the back the force of it knocking me flying to floor, looking up I'm meet with the cold eyes of Quinn.

"Hello my little slave, soon I'll find out what really is under that skirt " I could almost feel the cruel smirk. From my first day here she has been my biggest tormentor, she seems to like me all to herself as anyone who dare take one step over the line with me gets punished no matter who they may be. Insults are part of school life here for me but if anyone touched me Quinn seemed to take that as personal attack on her and would hunt them down, Quinn always got her prey.

"What do you mean?" I let out quietly. I don't want to anger her in anyway, Quinn could be really quick tempered.

"Your sixteenth birthday is coming up and of course you'll be coming home to me, where you belong " she looks down at me but I keep my head down.

"But no one knows..." I'm cut off as she drags me to my feet.

"You belong to me and you'll spend the rest of your life under me, I'll make sure of it" She whisper the last part into my ear before shoving back into the lockers and I shrink back hoping she'll leave me alone now, she looks at me for a moment before turning on her heels and leaving me alone with my thoughts once more. That's the strange thing about Quinn she hates me but she has always said I'm hers. If that is true and I get paired with her I can forget about gentle, Quinn is an lioness I'll be her helpless lamb.

After school I was on my way home when heard my name being called, turning my head to see Finn Hudson running towards me. I smile gently at him as he reaches me "Hello Finn, how may I help you ? "  
Finn return my smile "Well I heard it was your sixteenth coming up and I'm hoping that they pair us together " it was no secret that the tall football player had always wanted her but relationships are forbidden till they are bonded, then they can have a relationship with each other or other people but only the owner could say if they could also see someone.

"That would be nice" I say and honestly even if she didn't shear Finn's romantic feelings, anything would be batter than Quinn. Finn had always been nice towards her a bit dim at time but she could see him being gently with her. This news seems to make him beam as he hugged her.  
"I would look after you" All she could do was smile and tell him that she knew this.

When she looked over Finns shoulder as he bent to hug her she could see a pair of cold eyes on her. She Quickly told Finn her Goodbyes and made her way to her house, her fathers were out and she went straight to her room that's when her phone rang. She knew it was Quinn and she turned it off knowing she was in for it but she didn't own her, not yet and hopefully never.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up to the sounds of my daddy singing, smiling to myself I get up and shower before getting ready for the day ahead. Making my way downstairs I'm greeted by a loving pair of arm and a cheery good morning my star.

"Good morning daddy" I giggle at his infectious mood.

"I made you some breakfast" he makes his way into the kitchen as I follow him and take a seat thanking him kindly. " Oh your dad said sorry he had to work early and to give you this " he leans over giving my cheek a kiss laughing I gently push him away.

" Daddy" I fake being unimpressed by the show of affection but we both know I love it really.

"We didn't see you last night, I went to check on you but you were asleep by the time we got home" I felt the mood change slightly as he started to talk once more. " Hard day?"

I know what he was really asking me, he knew about the bullying at school but I played it down and they know next to nothing about how Quinn thinks she already has a claim on me. Also that fact that he know I'm worried about being paired up with someone, I didn't have to say that he just knew after all he had been through it too.

" Daddy everything is fine, don't worry I'm fine" I give his hand a gently squeeze and one of my full smiles.

"You know you can ask me anything or tell me anything, I'll always be here for you whenever you need me" Those gently eyes that I've loved from childhood hold me in their loving grasp trying to see the truth within my own eyes.

" I know" I stand up and hug him tight " I love you"

"I love you too my shining star " he holds me close till I Pull away. " Do you need a lift to school ?"

"No thank you. I like the walk and it's good for the environment not to use the car if you can"

He shakes his head with a smile " Of course darling see you later and have a good day"

The walk to school takes about twenty minutes in this time I decide that I should check my phone, it's been off since Quinn try to phone the previous night. Two missed calls from Quinn and I can't help the fear the spreads inside me. She's going to be so mad. Seeing a text from Finn makes me feel better as I tap it.

 _Hey Rachel, I was wondering if you would like to hang out tonight ? :) Let me know it will be fun._

I find myself smiling he seemed to be the only one (other then my friends) who didn't bully me or was worried by Quinn's wrath for talking with me. Just when I was about to text him back saying sorry for not answering and that I would love to hang out sometime I feel myself knocking into someone, ready with my deepest apologies for walking into the person I notices who it is.

"Quinn?"

"Oh so you haven't forgotten who you belong to" her voice is deathly calm.

" You don't own me" Trying to sound steady.

" Yet!" She tells me like she knows she'll have me " Where were you? "

"At home " I answer hoping she would leave it.

"were you with finn?" should of knowing better.

"No, why would you think that ?"

"You two hugging outside of school yesterday, his hands all over what's mine " she spat out and before I could say or do anything she grabbed my phone out of my hand "let us see shall we ?"Of course the text was already up and I'd yet to reply to it "Is this why your phone was off ? Having FUN with him were you ? " I could see the fire burning in her eyes, I've never seen her eyes this mad before.

"No..." I was cut off by slap shocking both of us never has she hit me before, shoved me and called me insulting names but never this.

"You little slut"

"It's not what you think" I try to plead with her fearing her temper will get out of control and I might not live to see another day.

"Oh I think it is " she sounds almost hurt but that quickly leaves as she speaks again " Your MINE and when we are bonded you'll never speak to him again. You'll regret your whoring ways " She pushes herself up against me as I keep my head down, nothing I say now will do any good " Soon my little slave, soon " with that she's gone and all that's left is coldness.

For the rest of week I try to avoid both Quinn and Finn. Finn because I don't wish for him to get into any trouble for talking to me and Quinn just cause she's Quinn.

It was Friday lunch and I was sat with Tina and her pairing Mike, he has always been sweet and you can tell he truly cares for Tina. The same can be said for Kurt and Blaine who were also sat with us. Looking around I see the "cool kids" made up of mostly cheerleaders and football players. First I see Santana and her pairing Brittany they are cute together I must admit, Santana used to be one of my biggest bullies but Britt seems to have calmed her down as she will listen to her and seems as Brittany dose spend time with us I know she's the main reason behind it. I notice that Finn is looking at me and once I made eye contact with him he waved at me with a big goofy yet sweet smile. I go to wave back when Quinn's cold untelling eyes catch mine and I stop myself turning away much to Finns disappointment.

"Hey Rach you okay ?" I hear Tina ask.

"Ermm yer, just need to go use the bathroom" I rush out of lunchroom needing to get away from the burning eyes that could feel on me.

Making it to the toilets I go over to the sinks and splash some water on my face "Come on Rachel pull it together "

"Rach ?" I hear the soft voice of Tina who is know making her way over to me.

"I'm sorry for rushing out like that"

"Is it the bonding on Monday " she knowingly asks.

"I'm scared Tina " I admit quietly but I know she heard feeling her arms around me my tears falling now.

"Oh Rachel, it's not all bad you know look at me and Mike. You could be like that " she tries to reassure me.

"Or I could get Quinn"

"Even if you do there are rules and if they'er broken you can ask to be removed from the bond also you have two years to grow with each other and that could blossom into a beautiful thing" You could see that she was speaking from the heart cause that's how she felt with Mike.

"Even with Quinn?" she lets out a small laugh.

"Quinn needs love just like the rest of us. The best advise I can give you is learn the person not just rules"

Learn the person could anyone get that close to Quinn?

" Thanks Tina" I give her smile, she really was a good friend to me.

"No problem. Shall we go find the others ?" nodding we both leave to fine our friends.

On Saturday it was my birthday. My daddy waking me up in his usually happy way and my dad was home so we could have a birthday breakfast and open my gifts together , after that my dads had payed for me and my friends to go bowling. We had great day and Tina and Mike made sure that we had lots of picture taken. After getting home and spending sometime with them I said goodnight to my fathers going to my room for the night and opening my phone to find a text from Quinn.

 _Happy birthday my little slave._

Such a simple text with such meaning but Tina words from before came to mind

 _Thank you miss. Soon we'll be bonded._

The reply came quickly. _That's my girl._

Get close and learn the person.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank those who left a review and took the time to read this. Also the chapters will be longer now.**

Monday soon came around and that meant I would be bonded to someone (Who I was 99% sure was Quinn) and that brought a very uneasy feeling to my stomach. If it was indeed Quinn it won't be just her I'll have to deal with. The Fabrays are well knowing and one of the most respectable families in Ohio, that's maybe why they'er treatment of people put in their care is cruel and hateful but also never spoken of. Russel Fabray is all about discipline and controlling those around him, I'm sure that he'll have no problems in beating me in line if he thought that Quinn was slacking on me, nothing but perfection in his eyes would do. As for Judy I've not heard much about her or the way she treats her company so she's an unknown source to me that just adds to my fears of that family.

I've been inform to head straight to the principals office, Friggins, and so now I'm stood outside his door trying to somehow find away out of this but knowing how stupid that is I take in a deep breath and knock on the door before entering.

"Ah Miss Berry, please take a seat" he offers. I notice we'er alone I was expecting Quinn to be here, the confusion must have of shown on my face because he speaks again " Your pairing will be along shortly but first I want to know how you're feeling and that you understand fully of what this day means"

I nod my head then we spend the next half hour talking about what will happen and that the school has a Counselor should I ever need to see someone and that nothing said there will get back to her pairing. Once he'd gone through all the necessary talks he stands up.

"Miss Berry I'm happy to say you are now ready for bonding " As if it's a great honour. He opens the door asking the person whom seemly has been there for awhile to enter.

"Good morning Mr Friggins what a day to be bonded" there it is the voice that has now sealed her fate. Quinn. "I always knew it would be you Rachel" she whispers into my ear before taking a seat beside me.

I look at the papers on the desk that both of us have to put our names too, along with a witness in this case would be Friggins. Before I could stop myself I start speaking all the built up fear inside of me seeming to take over.

"I have the right to not sign this right? If I can prove that my pairing isn't right or could be violent towards me"

I can feel Quinn's body tense beside me and I know that she'll be furious with what I've just said. The principal looks shock by my question.

"Of course you do have right to do that but this would take time in which neither of you could be bonded to another till these issues are resolved. I do believe we've chosen a well rounded pairing here Miss Berry, are sure you want to refuse once the papers have been signed there's no going back. Do you have concerns that Miss Fabray's treatment would be violent or otherwise ill towards you ?"

I think back to when she hit me maybe it was a one off and we could build a healthy relationship up even if Quinn dose bring out some unwanted feelings in me. And what would happen if I did say yes, I have no way of proven it and she would find a way to make me pay for doing such a thing.

"No sir just nervous" he nods at my response and Quinn lets out a quiet breath that only I caught.

"Okay and how do you feel about being bonded with Rachel?"

"Like it was meant to be" she speaks without missing a beat.

"Very well if both of you are ready please ready over the agreement and place your names at the bottom "

Without thinking twice Quinn puts her name down and doesn't give the paper a second look she's now waiting for me to do the same. I give it more thought and actually look over the agreement before also putting my name to the paper and handing it back over Friggins so he could put his down too.

"That's it ladies you're now officially bonded and now you'll start a knew life together, be good to each other" he nods for us to leave.

When we left I could feel Quinn watching me from behind I knew something was going to happen, this was Quinn after all and noway would she let what I said in there go. When we were clear of any watching eyes I felt her drag me back effectively pinning me to the wall.

" That wasn't a smart move. You'd better watch that tongue or you may lose it."

"I'm sorry"

"You will be. You'll sit with me at lunch or should I say at my feet" she smirks and lets go of me "Till then be a good little slave. Didn't I tell you you're mine."

Thankfully I don't have any lessons with Quinn that morning and other then my friends wanting to know who was my paring only to be followed by sympathetic looks I spent most of it lost in my own thoughts. I was so caught up in my head that the feeling of someones hand on my shoulder makes me jump and let out a slight yelp.

"Sorry, you looked so lost I just wanted to tell you that class has finished" I hear Finn talking to me his voice sounding more heavy then it normally is.

"That's okay, thanks for letting me know" I smile at him.

" I heard that Quinn was your pairing" He looks so disappointed at his own words almost like he wants me to tell him it's wrong but I can't and just nod. " That sucks, you should be with someone who will treat you right"

"Like you would Hudson?" The Icy voice of Quinn cuts through the room that is now only occupied by us." I would advise you to stay away from what's mine. Come on Rachel I want to get something to eat and his blubber tits are making me ill"

Finn goes a dangerous shade of red, I stand to go towards Quinn like I'm asked but I'm stopped by his hand around my arm. "You don't have to listen to her"

Quinn by this point is fuming by this giant idiot and his lack of brains and was moving closer ready to drag me away, stopping only when she hears me speak.

"Actually Finn I do, we'er bonded and please let go of me " Trying to be as gently as can with him but it seems to make him worse.

"Why are you sticking up for that bitch?" I feel his hand tighten and before I could do or say anything his grip leaves my arm as he stumbles back crashing into the table behind him. Quinn now with a bruising hand.

"You ever touch her again and I'll make sure whatever little manhood you have is taken away, now get out"

He Quickly gets to his feet now holding a bleeding nose and leaves without another word. I stand there stunned at what just played out "He'll never touch you again, I promise" Although her voice doesn't show it I do believe she just protected me. Or maybe just what she owned.

When we made it to the lunchroom I was told to sit at Quinn's feet and I did without question. She seemed to be still in a frosty mood over the whole Finn thing and making a fuss here would cause so much pain that it just wasn't worth it. I could see my friends looking over at me with sorrowful eyes but I gave them my best smile to put their minds at rest.

I felt my stomach rumble, I wasn't allowed to eat until Quinn told me to do so but she seems to have forgotten about me as she talks with her friends. Maybe if I just ask she will let me.

"Quinn may I eat now? "

"Oh are you hungry? Here eat this " she throws a bit of meat down on the floor earning a few laughs. It makes me feel sick inside, I'm vegan and I'm pretty sure Quinn knew of that. " What's wrong not good enough for you? Well go without then" with that she looks away from me and I knew I wasn't going to be eating now.

By the end of the day all I wanted to do was go home and cuddle up with fathers. It had been along day but Quinn told me to wait for her before going home so I'm here in the parking lot waiting for her. Then I see that unmistakable red and white uniform followed by Quinn's cold face.

" Hello slave be sure to give your fathers more hugs tonight because tomorrow you'll be staying at mine"

I didn't think this would come up so soon of course I knew it would but not yet.

"Isn't it too soon for that ? "

"Oh no, you'll be over a few nights a week until you will eventually stay permanently and then I'll say if you can see your fathers again"

I look at her in horror, no she wouldn't be so cruel not to let me see my dads. " Please Quinn..." I'm cut of by a sharp pain in my stomach as fist makes contact with it.

" You'll call me miss from now on, only those worth anything are aloud to use my name. I'm going to make you mine in every way so leave the begging for later" I keep hold of my aching stomach as she walks away not waiting for me to say anything back. I feel the tears sting my eyes, don't cry be strong.

Making it home all I wanted was to go to sleep today had been such a rush of emotions and with Quinn not letting me eat and with the punch she gave me, my body wanted to sleep. But I knew my fathers would be waiting for news on who I was paired with.

My Daddy was the first to greet me "Well!" he almost sings out.

"Let her sit down Hairam, She has just come in" LeRoy speaks from his chair.

"Of course sorry sweetie" he leads me to sit down "Well!" he say for the second time earning and eye roll from my dad and a soft laugh from me.

"You might as well tell us before your daddy blows darling " I know he's as keen as daddy to know but he won't show it like that.

"It's Quinn...Fabray " My daddies face turns from excitement to worry and dad just looks damn right pissed.

"As in Russell's daughter, I'll be damned if that pig of man is allowed anywhere near our little girl" He raises to his feet as if to put add effect to his words.

"LeRoy please that isn't helping, Quinn is not her father" My daddy tries to reason.

"She's still a Fabray and you know how they treat people "

"I have to stay with her tomorrow night " I might as well get it all out at once.

"Noway. I'm calling that school and sorting this right now "

"Dad please don't it won't change anything and we'er bonded now, Quinn is different from her father" I tell him more to give them some sort of relief, Quinn has shown that she might be straight from her fathers ways.

" I just worry baby" I look into his eyes and can see he's about cry dad never cries, daddy all the time but never dad.

"I know but it'll be okay, you see" I smile at him and he walks over to sit next to me pulling me into a hug i feel my daddy join in. It felt safe in the arms of my fathers and for this moment I forget everything else and lose myself in the warmth of my they'er hug.


	4. Not a chapter

I would like to say sorry for seemly ditching this fic. I haven't but I do believe that it needs improving so I might take it down and rewrite it or if you want me to keep going from were I left off I will but I'll be working on making it better. looking back it feels rushed and everyone that took the time to read and give me feedback deserves so much better. So let me know what you think, thanks.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone that's given me feed back. I've taken on what you said about Quinns behaviour, don't worry she won't be abusing Rachel all the time and it will become more clear why she's like that in this chapter and also why she seems to have sides fighting inside her. I hope you like this and your reviews are very much welcome.**

I was in Quinn's car on the way to her house, the closer we got the more the worry inside me started to take hold and Quinn seemed to be feeling it too. " My father will be there ..." Quinn voice breaks the silence that has fill the car since we set off.

I didn't say anything to what she said, it didn't need a response from me. After awhile my mind went back to worrying about meeting this man, from what she heard he wasn't someone you sat down to have nice chat with and then there was Mrs Fabray who was whole other worry in my mind.

"Remember that you're mine" she speaks once more. "and no one will touch and you'll only answer to me"

I smiled despite everything Quinn had felt what was going on in my head and in her own way was letting me know she'll not let anything happen, just as she did with Finn. "Thank you miss" Nothing more was said until we're meet with a gate that opened and Quinn could driver into her spot on the driveway. As I exited the car I looked at the grounds that look as if it was made for some royal family, it was huge from what I saw and of course well kept with different coloured flowers and tress placed in just the right spots. I could see myself getting lost in this wonderland like garden but I don't see Quinn given me any kind of freedom even here.

"Hurry up slave" The demanding voice of Quinn breaks my little fantasy of freedom and wonderlands as I follow her into the house.

The first thing I noticed walking in was that it wasn't the horror house that I'd imaged it to be (my mind dose run away with me at times) The size of the place made it feel cold to me as I'm use small and comfy, the pictures on the wall seemed to be the only indication that a family lived here it felt empty to me even with it grandness.

"Come" The formal stance that she's now taken didn't go unnoticed as we walked into the living room.

"Finally" I jumped at the rough boom that filled the room by the voice "about time you showed up, this slave better be worth the wait" The man turned around from the picture he was looking at (that was of himself) and I'm met with the cold stare of Russel. I find myself moving closer to Quinn normally I try to keep my distance from her but she seems the safest of two. Quinn herself has yet to speak instead she waits for her father to speak again, just like I do with her.

"Come here" At first I was unsure if it was me he was addressing till I felt those hard eyes on me, I felt a gentle push on my back looking back seeing Quinn give me a subtle nod and a flash of worry through her hazel eyes.

When I'm within his reach he grabs my chin with one of his big hands, not soft like Quinn has. He inspects me like an object my eyes lower as not to meet his "Yes, very nice" I could feel his smile as his hand moves to my hip "great breeding hips too" Please...

"That's enough father" hearing my miss speak up, it was shaky but still held that bite too it.

"What did you say?" his hand now grips my arm tightly.

"I believe she said that's enough " came a very clam and smooth voice that seemly came out of nowhere as the hand leaves my arm "you may go back to Quinn now" she places a gently smile on her lips before looking back at Russel with a glare given me time to move over to Quinn who look like she want to hit someone. I take the woman in for the first time, she had the same blond hair as her miss but a slight curl to it and those hazel eyes. It was like looking at Quinn but an older version. "Now I bet my husband here didn't even has the decency to introduce himself before manhandling you. I'm Judy and this beast hiding as a man is Russel"

Russel just grunts and ignores the dig "I've left you a few things in your room be sure to use them" it's clear he had nothing else to say and walks out the door slamming it shut behind him.

"Thank you mum" The noticeable change in Quinn was almost instant and even I felt more at ease with the older Febray woman.

"No need for that darling, I know how much of a pig your father is" Shock most of shown on my face as Judy laughs softly " Don't worry little one you don't have to be so formal with me "

"Yer mam isn't one for all that, sometimes I think Hanna is the one in control of her" she smirks as her mother puts on a fake shocked face.

"I'll have you know that we both enjoy power" she winks as Quinn makes a face and I giggle but stop thinking what she might do, all she dose is push me more playfully then anything else. " Anyway I'm sure..."

"Rachel..." I fill in for her.

"Rachel" she repeats with nod "would like to get settled in, dinner is at 6 and I'm sorry to say Russel will be there but his leash will be back on" Again the casual way Judy talks and insults her own husband has me smiling and Quinn shaking her head but I could see the amusement in her face.

Judy kisses Quinn on the cheek and gives me a warm smile as she leaves. "Come on slave, I'll show you where you'll sleep" and there goes the playfulness, back to the stone heart I know.

Entering a room I know it's Quinn's, it has more feeling in here as I looked around seeing different parts of her life along with photos of her and Judy, the one with Russel seemed more forced. After what I've seen and these photos she seems much more happy around her mother then her father but even I felt that and haven't been here more then five minutes.

"you'll sleep on the floor "

"yes miss" I say without missing a beat

Seeing her looking inside the box the note on it falls to ground near me.

 ** _You're now a woman my girl and with that comes a responsibility to control your slave. Don't let your mothers silly ways get in the way of what I taught you all these years, FEAR and CONTROL._**

My eyes raise to see Quinn holding two whips one has hooks on the end of it so it can hold on to the skin along with a collar that had spikes on the inside. The fear came rushing back as I find myself hitting the wall behind me and tears prick my eyes, the reality of living with the Febrays has hit home and it felt like a slap.

"Look at me" the sound of her voice had no feeling but I did as told "You are mine, you're safe with me" she throws them to the floor, the relief that fills me makes my tears fall "Don't cry my slave, you're safe"

"Thank you miss"

"We should take a look around the grounds before dinner"

My eyes brighten and I smile at her "that would be lovely miss"

We walked alongside the flowers side by side and for the first time there's just peace between us, no fear or worry just us and the sound of the birds in distances.

"You have a beautiful garden miss"

"hmm, you have my mother to thank for that" she says as we pass a blooms tree.

"did your mother plant this too miss? "

"We both did when I was a kid, I used to enjoy coming out here with her and Hanna" she looks at it a with mixture of emotions.

"Why did you stop?" this must be the most I got out of her ever.

"My father said it was a waste of my time and that training to be an owner would be more rewarding"

"We should do it together sometime, maybe plant our own tree?"

Her eyes darken as she stops "you think you're here to play, you're my slave and don't forget that" She takes off back to the house and I sigh for pushing it too far and follow her.


End file.
